hoteltransylvaniafandomcom-20200213-history
Wayne Werewolf
Wayne is a werewolf and one of the main characters of the Hotel Transylvania ''movie series. He is the husband of Wanda, and father of Winnie and his many other werewolf pups. Official Profile Wayne is a werewolf, a miserable data processor by day and a put-upon father by night. He and his wife Wanda have produced litter after litter of pups, and as a result, he barely has the energy to get through a day and has lost most of his sense of smell from changing a barrage of smelly diapers. So even though he arrives with his misbehaved children and pregnant wife in tow, Wayne cannot wait for his vacation at Hotel Transylvania to begin. He can let his hair down and just be himself, and maybe even take in a nap or two. But perhaps the best part about visiting the cavernous old resort is that he might just be able to hide from his kids for most of the holiday. Wayne's outlook on life in general is dismal as his ever-growing family normally gives him a lot of mental stress. He does find pleasure in visiting Hotel Transylvania, however. Biography 19th century Hotel Transylvania Arriving at the Hotel Wayne arrives at the hotel with his wife, Wanda, and dozens of children, and tips their cab driver after stating that "it's a mess back there." He and Wanda are greeted by Dracula while their children wreak havoc on the place. He makes fun of Frankenstein's fear of fire, and laughs with him and Dracula as his pups attack Griffin, who was tricked into holding a strip of bacon by Dracula. Wayne is also greeted by Murray, who was blamed for farting by Frankenstein . He and Wanda come up to Mavis's room to greet her and, upon hearing that she is going to a human village, advises her to stay in the shadows and that it is more fun to just observe under a house. He then watches as Mavis leaves out the window. Meeting Johnny Dracula later comes across Frank, Murray, and Wayne and his pups attacking the zombie musicians, as Wayne says the zombies were interrupting them from practicing their "big number" for Mavis's party. He goes on to say that they wanted to play like as in "old times" and have Dracula sing with them. Dracula refuses, saying that he hasn't sung in public since his wife, Martha died. Shortly after, a young stranger stumbles into the room, introduced by Dracula as Johhnystein, Frankenstein's cousin. ]]Wayne is excited when he learns that Johnny is also a party planner that Dracula hired. Encouraged by Johnny, Wayne plays a piano in a band that consists of him, Frankenstien, Griffin and Murray. He is then told by Johnny to "give him a jam" for a more upbeat performance. He and his family proceed to follow Dracula's "schedule", which inculdes a game of bingo, and a game of charades in the auditorium. The game is inturrupted, however, when Johnny shows off his scooter. He and Wanda watch in excitement as Johnny performs tricks on his scooter. He is seen later that night sitting with Johnny before Dracula takes the latter away. He and Wanda then watch as Johnny and Mavis have a chicken fight in the pool. He later pulls Griffin's shorts down, much to the delight of his children. Afterwards he is enjoying the sauna with Dracula and the other monsters. When he asks if the Johnny is done working, Dracula claims that he has left before Johnny crashes down from the ceiling. Truth reveled Wayne is later shown to be having trouble sleeping, having several of his pups sleeping and snoring on top of him. As soon as he closes his eyes, the alarm clock shrieks and the kids wake up howling in his ears. He is the DJ at Mavis's birthday party later that day, apparently having a good time, before hearing Dracula reveal that the village that Mavis went to was fake. It is also revealed that there is a human at the hotel, and that the human is Johnnystein. He and everybody else then leave the party. Getting Johnny back While trying to check out of the hotel, he complains about a mini-bar charge that the kids threw out the window, before Dracula pleads with the monsters to stay and help him find Johnathan. He expresses his rage at Dracula for letting a human in the place, though he calms down after Dracula explains that he doesn't even know what humans are like anymore. Upon hearing that Mavis and Johnny may have even "zinged", he, Murray, Griffin, Frankenstien and Dracula rush to find Johnny. He is breifly seen sticking his head out the window of the cab they get into. Dracula says he will need Wayne's help, but Wayne is not sure what for. When he realizes Dracula needs a sharp nose to track Johnny down, he explains that he has actually lost most, if not all, of his sense of smell due to changing the many diapers of his children. But he does call upon his children via a seemingly inaudible whistle in hopes that one of them will be able to track Johnny down. Most of the pups are unwilling to help, but Wayne's young daughter, Winnie is able to tell him that Johnny was driven to an airport and has boarded a plane that will be leaving in fifteen minutes. When the gang encounters a large flock of sheep blocking their path, Wayne helps by quickly devouring them all and burps wool loudly. Everyone is disgusted by this act, despite his claims that now there's now sheep blocking them & what he did is the same as "eating lamb chops". On their way into town, they encounter a "monster festival", which is full of humans who are dressing up as monsters. They decide to get out of the cab and walk to the airport when they realize the place is too crowded. Wayne listens as Frankenstien explains that the real Dracula is among them. He then watches as all the humans that are dressed up as Dracula line up and have other humans lift up their capes, providing a sun-blocking path for Dracula to go through. Upon the reuniting of Mavis and Johnny, Wayne is seen next to Wanda, celebrating with the others. He once again performs as a DJ for a second party, and then dances with Wanda on a floating table. In the ending credits, he is seen walking behind a now-thin Wanda, pushing a carriage containing two baby werewolves; a small pup also sits on his head. Hotel Transylvania 2 By the time of the second movie, Wayne is seen as a tennis instructor at the hotel, though his tendency to chase balls and bury them proves to be problematic during his lessons. He is also showing less wolf-like behavior and acts more like a dog. Mavis' and Johnny's Wedding Wayne along with his wife Wanda and kids is in attendance at Mavis' and Johnny's wedding Wayne looks at an adoting as Mavis makes here way up to the stage Wayne is disappointed when Dracula tells Mavis and Johnny to share a small kiss. Then at the wedding reception Wayne sits with Wanda and Wayne and Wanda dance together on the Dance floor. And finally Wayne claps along with Wanda and all the others as Dracula sings a song to Mavis and Johnny and gives them his blessing. Dennis' first birthday party Wayne attends Dennis' first first along with his wife Wanda, his wolf pups, Murray, and Griffin. After Dennis spits out the candle on his birthday cake Mavis tells every it's for presents and everyone starts giving Dennis their presents then Wayne tells Llnda that vampire children have until they're five to get there vampire fangs. Warewolf pups birthday party Monster training boot camp Dennis' fifth birthday party Bela's attack Once the family between Drac, Vlad, Mavis, Johnathan Mike and Linda start to com down and then Johnny realizes that Dennis is missing everybody starts to panic and calling his name and looking for everywhere in the hotel Wayne looks for Dennis by the pool and Wayne goes back to the others and tells them that Dennis is not by the pool then Wayne and everybody go outside to search for Dennis. Wayne and the others continue to search for Dennis hear a loud roar then they spot Dennis and Wayne and the others tell Dennis that their very proud of him then Wayne watches Dennis transform into a bat and battles the bat cronies and that encourages Wayne, Murray, Griffin to fight the bat cronies Wayne then growls, runs and jumps on the bat crony and tries to tear off the bat cronies ear but the bat crony grabs Wayne by the and throws him to ground and Wayne whistles for his wolf pups to come and help him out to deal with the bat cronies. Appearance Wayne has brown or gray fur and yellow eyes. He wears a light blue shirt with a striped tie and blue jeans with a brown belt, and an hat with narrow stripes (only shown in official artwork). Personality '''Debut' Wayne is stressed and has a lot of time on his hands. And maybe he has somewhat of a real wolf side. Like ate lots of sheep and burp whool loudly and shown no empathy for the sheep. Current Wayne acts more like a dog. But acts like in the first movie, stressed and cynic; for his pups is stressed (except Winnie). It is unknown the relationship of Winnie and her father, but is show Winnie is the only who respects her father. Quotes * "My sniffing tracking days are way behind me. Do you know how many diapers i've change, how many Number Twos have destroyed this thing? (Wayne telling Dracula that he can't smell anymore)" * "What? Now there's no sheep on the road lets go. (After eating sheep to clear the road)" * "You eat lamb chops it's the same thing. We don't have time for this, come on lets move it (To Murray)" Gallery HotelT2-Wayne.png Wayne full body.jpg ConceptArt-Wayne-Pup.jpg|Concept art of Wayne and one of his kids. ConceptArt-Werewolves.jpg|Concept art of Wayne and his family. Hotel-Transylvania-02.jpg Hotel Transylvania 2 Character Posters 02.jpg Wayne wallpaper.jpg LivingPosterPromo.PNG|'Living poster' promo. Hotel Transylvania Eut5yt3waj06ilihyeqp.png Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-671.jpg|"Hey, kids, reel it in! You're only supposed to make Mom and Dad miserable!" Drac Friends1.jpg Drac friends.jpg Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-3665.jpg|Wayne and his kids with Zombie Mozart. Hotel-Transylvania-11.jpg hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-3728.jpg hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-3993.jpg hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-4005.jpg hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-4088.jpg|Werewolf-man, give me a jam! Vlcsnap-2015-04-19-02h29m55s211.png Drac friends sauna.jpg HotelT NoWakeUpCall.png|"I didn't order a wake-up call." hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-8238.jpg Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-8277.jpg|Wayne fails to control his children Drac Friends3.png Drac friends2.jpg Tumblr_mbn3t3Fa6m1rqqdw7o3_1280.jpg Freeze.png Wayne and Frank.png hotel_transylvania_credits_the_werewolfes_by_lickried-d5u4egw.png|Wayne and Wanda with their newborn pups, as seen in the end credits. Hotel Transylvania 2 Wayne-Griffin-wedding(HT2).PNG|Wayne and Griffin at Mavis and Johnny's wedding. Wayne-human-tennis(HT2).PNG|Wayne showing a human how to play tennis. Wayne-chase-ball(HT2).PNG|Wayne chases after the tennis ball... Wayne-bury-ball(HT2).PNG|...and buries it. Murray Frank & Wayne HT2.jpg Drac and wayne fighting over the frisbee.jpg Murray sandtorm.jpg Capture 57.PNG|Wayne and deer. File:E100.png Hotel-transylvania-camp.jpg Hotel-transylvania-2-monsters.jpg DracandFriendsHT2.jpg Drac_and_Gang.png Capture 26.PNG Trivia *Due to his kids' non-stop havoc and the stress they give him, Wayne may be in danger of a mental breakdown. *Wayne is voiced in Italian by Luca Dal Fabbro. *Wayne and Wanda couple can be a reference to two characters in Jim Henson's Muppet Show also named Wayne and Wanda. References Category:Hotel Transylvania Category:Characters Category:Guests Category:Werewolves Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Father Category:Males Category:Drac Pack Category:Parents Category:Zing Category:Hotel Transylvania 2 Category:Monsters Category:Hotel Transylvania 3 Category:Husband Category:Animals